


Bishop Family Thanksgiving

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Thanksgiving Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: When Nick has no plans for Thanksgiving, Ellie invites him to celebrate with her family in Oklahoma.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Bishop Family Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! This just came to me this morning and I had to get it out. I wrote this on my phone so please excuse any grammar errors.

"Eleanor baby I'm so glad you could come!" Ellie smiled as she was pulled into a hug by her mom, the voices of her dad and brothers getting louder as they approached the door from the living room. 

"I'm so glad I could make it this year." She was quickly pulled into another hug by her dad and she sighed at the familiar comfort. "It's been too long since I could come home for Thanksgiving." She said as she pulled away before being attacked by all three brothers at once. 

"Come on boys, let's let your sister get inside at least." William chuckled as the boys let go and stepped away. 

"Thanks dad." She smiled softly, missing being surrounded by family. 

"Eleanor do you need help with your bags?" 

"Um actually dad I uh, I brought some help with me." Confusion marked the guys face and Barbara smirked as Ellie turned around and motioned to the car. She was thankful it was dark outside so they couldn't see her companion as he got out and collected their bags before making his way up the walk. As soon as he approached the porch George, John, and Robbie's mouths dropped open in shock. "Mom, dad, this is Nick. Nick these are my parents. And I'm sure you remember my brothers." Arms full, he sent a nod to her parents. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Bishop. Nice to meet you. Guys." His grin was a little off as he looked at her brothers nervously, ready for the teasing he would no doubt get from them. 

"Please, call us William and Barbara. And come in! It's getting cold out there." William stepped back, pointedly looking at the boys to do the same. Once Nick was inside and the bags were sat down Barbara stepped forward, pulling Nick into a hug. 

"Nicholas it's so nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you." Nick's eyes widened and he looked at Ellie over her mom's shoulder, a blush filling her cheeks that she tried to hide from him. As Barbara pulled back she glanced at Ellie. "But clearly not enough." 

"Mom!" Nick smirked this time as Ellie's blush deepened and he went to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist and squeezed her hip gently, leaning down to whisper in her ear. 

"Been talking about me B?" He shrieked and jumped away as she pinched his side, her mom watching the scene with amusement as the guys made their way outside. Before Ellie could respond her mom spoke up. 

"Eleanor, why don't you show Nicholas to your room so you two can get settled in before your grandparents get here?" Ellie momentarily froze, her mouth opening and closing while Nick's eyes went wide. 

"Oh mom uh Nick and I aren't-"

"Oh I know you two aren't married, yet," the last word was said under her breath but Ellie heard it loud and clear and could only hope Nick didn't hear it too, "but it's the 21st century and I know unmarried couples share beds all the time. Now hurry. I need your help with the potatoes." With that Barbara went back into the kitchen, leaving a stunned Nick and Ellie standing in the living room. After a moment Nick held his hand out, motioning for Ellie to lead the way as he picked up their bags. 

Silently, Ellie led Nick up the stairs to the last room on the right. She took a deep breath before opening the door. Walking inside, Nick took in his surroundings. With bookshelves lining the green walls and a desk with art supplies in the corner, it was exactly what he imagined a young Bishop's room to look like. Setting their bags down next to her full sized bed he smirked and turned to face her. 

"You know, I never imagined this would be my first time in Ellie Bishop's bedroom." She let out a loud laugh as he winked and she felt the tension escape her. Calming down she sat on the bed and looked up at him. 

"I'm sorry about my mom. She never let unmarried couples sleep in the same room before so I just assumed…" His hand on her shoulder stopped her mid-sentence. 

"It's fine B. I can always sleep on the floor." 

"Nick."

"Hey, I've been in worse sleeping situations. The floor is fine." 

"No. You're not sleeping on the floor. Besides, it's not like we haven't had to share a bed before." 

"Yeah I guess you're right. For once." Ellie stuck her tongue out at him before standing up and opening her suitcase, pulling out a change of clothes. 

"I'm gonna go change. Meet me in the kitchen?" Nick just nodded as she walked out, one thing running through his mind: what did I get myself into? 

Walking down the stairs, the last thing she expected to hear was laughter from her mom and Nick in the kitchen. "Uh guys… what's going on in here?" Barbara and Nick both looked toward the stairs where Ellie was standing.

"Oh honey, Nicholas was just telling me about your friend Jimmy and his turducken." Scrunching her face up she turned to Nick to explain more. 

"I was telling your mom about my first day and how you showed me the remote trick with distracting Gibbs with the picture of Jimmy at Thanksgiving." 

"Oh yeah. Thankfully we haven't had to use that much recently." Ellie slowly made her way into the kitchen as the two turned back to what they were doing. "So mom, you needed help with the potatoes?" 

"Oh Nicholas was kind enough to volunteer to help. Why don't you go chop wood with your dad?" It was more of a statement then a question so she turned around slowly, making her way outside as laughter again rang from the kitchen. 

Sitting by the campfire, Ellie reflected back on the day. With family stories and laughter around the table, dinner was just as Ellie remembered spending holidays with her family and she realized just how much she had missed it over the last five years. Nick took her family's teasing with stride and she couldn't help but smile when he joined in on their silly traditions. A noise broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Nick walking toward her, a mug in each hand and a blanket thrown over his arm. 

"Hey B." She took a mug from his outstretched hand and smiled when she realized it was hot chocolate. Sitting his mug down, he wrapped the blanket around her shoulder before sitting down next to her and pulling the other side around him, forcing them closer together than normal. Taking a drink she sighed at the taste. "Mm thank you. This is exactly what I needed." 

"You're welcome. Although I'm the one that should be thanking you." 

"For what?" She turned to look at him and he realized just then how close they were sitting. 

"For inviting me to spend Thanksgiving with your family. I had a really good time." 

"Well I couldn't have you spend Thanksgiving alone. And my family apparently loves you." Nick laughed as he thought about the day. He had prepared himself for awkwardness but there was none. He got along with her parents immediately and even joined her brothers in their tag football game, even if they brought up him saying Ellie wasn't his type. A hand on his knee broke him out of his thoughts. "And uh, thank you for going along with everything. I never told my mom that we were dating so I don't know why she assumed we were but I just didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise and then she just kept talking about us like we were a couple and-" His finger on her lips stopped her rambling in its tracks.

"Ellie. It's okay. The truth is your family is great."

"Oh please you're just saying that." 

"I promise I'm not. I love your family El." She started to roll her eyes and laugh at him when he spoke again. "But not as much as I love you." Her mouth dropped open as she comprehended his last words and he held his breath as he waited for her response. 

"Y-you. You love me?" 

"Yeah El, I do." His hand came up to cup her cheek and she involuntarily leaned into his touch. "I have for a while but it took me sitting next to you at your family's dinner table, listening to you laugh at a story your dad was telling, to make me realize it. I love you Eleanor Bishop." His eyes bored into hers as he waited for her response. If she didn't say it back, said she didn't like him that way, there was no way he could stay here any longer. After what felt like forever her shocked face broke into a soft smile. 

"When I came downstairs and you were standing in the kitchen with an apron on, peeling potatoes with my mom and laughing about who knows what that's when it hit me…" Nick's head tilted in confusion and she leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. "I love you too Nick." Matching smiles lit up their faces as they leaned in, their lips meeting for a sweet kiss. When they pulled back, Ellie rested her head against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled the blanket tighter around them. 

From inside, William stepped up behind his wife, resting his hands on her shoulders as they looked out the window. 

"Well, it looks like your plan worked." Barbara smirked and turned around to face her husband. 

"They just needed a little push that's all. I had a feeling mentioning Ellie's team and their plans for Thanksgiving would do the trick." Shaking his head William just chuckled at his wife's antics. 

"Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky. Now c'mon, let's go to bed and leave the kids alone." Tugging on her hand they made their way down the hall. 

Outside, the last of the fire was dying down and a chill ran through Ellie. Nick rubbed his hand up and down her arm. 

"Ready to head in babe?" She smiled at the nickname, embracing it this time. 

"Oh yeah. I'm getting a little cold." A smirk crossed his face and Ellie knew a comment was coming. 

"Well, I know a good way to warm you up." He winked and a blush filled her cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold. 

"Nick! We're at my parent's house." She smacked his chest lightly and a laugh escaped him as he held up a hand. 

"Hey. I was just talking about cuddling. I don't know what you're thinking about." His twinkling eyes said otherwise but she stood up, grabbing his hand anyway and leading him inside to her room. True to his word they just cuddled that night but both knew what was to come when they got home and neither could wait. 

They both had a lot to be thankful for but confessing their feelings and getting to finally be together was at the top of their list. 

  
  
  



End file.
